jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nachtschwestern
Die Nachtschwestern oder auch Schwestern der Nacht waren ein machtbasierender Orden aus weiblichen Machtanwendern auf dem Planeten Dathomir, der sich wie viele andere Clans, von den Dathomirhexen löste und sich aus jenen Hexen aller Clans zusammensetzte, die das Verbot der Dunklen Seite und die Unterteilung in helle und Dunkle Seite verachteten und das Wirken der Geister der Natur glaubten. Sie folgten im Gegensatz zu den Dathomirhexen dem unveränderten Gesetztext von Allya, der Mutter aller Hexen und nannten ihn das Buch der Schatten. Viele Jahre vor der Umgestaltung der Galaktischen Republik in das Galaktische Imperium strandeten einige männliche Zabrak durch Piraten auf Dathomir, die durch die Hexen versklavt und zur Fortpflanzung genutzt wurden. Während die weiblichen Nachkommen ihr menschliches Aussehen beibehielten, behielten alle männlichen Nachkommen die biologischen Charakteristika der Zabrak und bildeten den Nachtbrüder-Clan. Später gelang es der Clanmutter Zalem ein antikes Tor der Unendlichkeit ausfindig zu machen, doch gelang es ihr aufgrund einer Einmischung des Jedi-Ordens nicht, dieses zu nutzen. Kurz nach ihrem Tod im Jahr 31 VSY übernahm die Nachtschwester Talzin die Kontrolle über die Schwesternschaft und vereinte zahlreiche Clans Dathomirs, was dazu führte, dass Talzin die dominierende Machthexe vor den Klonkriegen wurde. Um das Jahr 21 VSY, zehn Jahre nach der Clanvereinigung durch Talzin, befahl der Sith-Lord Dooku einen Angriff auf die Schwesternschaft und löschte Talzins Clan vollkommen aus. Nach dem Ende des Krieges erholte sich der Planet vom Krieg, doch sorgte Imperator Palpatine dafür, dass der Planet abgeriegelt wurde, da er die Macht der Nachtschwestern fürchtete. Durch einen Angriff des Zann-Konsortiums konnte der Planet jedoch von der Knute des Imperiums befreit werden, was dazu führte, dass die Schwestern Tyber Zann die Treue schworen. Religion Die Nachtschwestern glauben an das Wirken der Geister und unterteilen das allesumspannende Energiefeld, die Macht, nicht in Helle und Dunkle Seite, weshalb sie auch die Lehren der Dathomirhexen nicht befolgen. Ihre wichtigsten Götter sind für sie die Zwillingsgottheiten, die helle und dunkle Seite symbolisieren und aus ihrer Sicht nur zusammen existieren können. Die tatsächlich existierenden Machtwächter Tochter und Sohn werden von ihnen in ihren Tiergestalten, Greif und Gargyl, als ''Geflügelte Göttin und als Reißender Gott verehrt. Fähigkeiten Die Nachtschwestern haben neben ihrem Kampfgeschick auch einige Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht perfektioniert. Dazu gehören: Geistichor Wenn eine Schamanin der Nachtschwestern die Geflügelte Göttin anruft, gelangt dabei ein machtdurchdrungener, in seiner rohen Form als grüner Dunst erscheinender Stoff namens Geistichor in die Welt der Lebenden. Dieser Ichor kann von einer Schamanin manipuliert werden und in viele verschiedene Formen gebracht werden. Für die Prophezeihung, die Visionen möglicher Zukünfte anzeigt, wird der Dunst zu einer Kugel geformt. Die Clanmutter Talzin war sogar dazu in der Lage, ihren gesamten physichen Körper in Geminiatur|Die Nachtschwestern benutzen den [[Geistichor für ihre Zauber.]]istichor aufzulösen und sich woanders wieder zu materialisieren. Das Wasser des Lebens Zudem kann Geistichor bei verschiedenen Zaubern und Ritualen in eine flüssige Form gebracht werden, die man Wasser des Lebens nennt. Die leuchtend grüne Flüssigkeit kann Halbtote regenieren, Wunden schließen und Erinnerungen wachrufen. Eine weitere Gabe des Geistichors ist Mesmerismus, eine Technik, die es einer Schamanin erlaubt, die Gedanken eines geistig schwächeren zu überlagern und ihn mithilfe eines Fingertippens auf die Stirn in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen. Weitere Fähigkeiten Die Nachtschwestern waren in der Lage, die Macht durch Zaubersprüche zu benutzen. Selbst Gleichzeitig waren sie, ebenfalls durch Zauber, in der Lage, Blasterblitze abzuwehren. Bräuche In Erinnerung daran, das die Magie des reißenden Gottes kleine Blutgefäße zum Platzen bringen kann und so kleine Flecken an Wangen und Augenpartie entstehen, tätowieren die Nachtschwestern ihre Gesichter. Die Flecken wurden von den Dathomirhexen als Schandmale der Dunklen Seite angesehen, die Nachtschwestern halten sie für Ehrenzeichen der Geister. Talismane und Totems Die Clanmütter der Nachtschwestern bewahren oft machtvolle Zauber in Gegenständen auf, wie Talismanen. Bei jenen handelt es sich um oft einzigartige und unersetzliche Kostbarkeiten, die beispielsweise die Kräfte der Schwestern verstärken, ihre physiche Gestalt verändern und Geister wieder in ihre Körper zurückführen lassen. Totems stellen Personen oder Tiere dar und verleihen Macht über sie oder verleihen den Besitzern ihre bestimmten Kräfte. Wenn man Totems mit einem Kessel voller kochenden Wasser des Lebensin Verbindung bringt und dem Totem Schmerzen zufügt, wie mit Nadeln oder einem Hauch von einem Krankheitserreger, spürt dies auch das reale Abbild des Totems Aussehen und Biologie Für die genauere Biologie der Nachtschwestern siehe unter Menschen. Nachtschwestern haben, da sie Menschen sind, ein menschliches Erscheinungsbild. Sie tragen häufig helloraminiatur|rechts|[[Sai Sircu in typischer Nachtschwesternkleidung.]]nge Kampfkleidung aus Echsenhäuten mit spitz zulaufenden Kapuzen, die über einen Mundschutz verfügen und benutzten seltene Waffen wie Energiebögen und Dathomiri-Dolche sowie die Macht. Genau wie bei ihrem Urvolk, den Dathomiri, sind nur die Frauen in der Lage, die Macht zu benutzen. Ihre Haut ist wegen ihres exzessives Machtgebrauchs oft blasser als bei anderen Menschen. Zudem tätowieren sie ihre Gesichter in schwarzen oder grauen Symbolen. Sie tragen ihre Haare ebenfalls kurz, meistens auf den Rücken gebunden, oder haben sich den Kopf komplett kahl rasiert. Geschichte Gründung Um 600 VSY wurde die gefallene Jedi Allya – wie zu jener Zeit üblich – nach Dathomir verbannt. Dieser Planet hatte zu jener Zeit bereits seit mehreren Generationen als Gefängniswelt gedient. Nach ihrer Ankunft erkannte Allya, dass die Gefangenen – zuvor große Krieger und Jäger – selbst zu Gejagten geworden waren und wilden Tieren zur Beute wurden, die den Planeten durchstreiften. Unter Aufbietung ihrer angeborenen Machtfähigkeiten zähmte sie die Tiere, und bot denjenigen Gefangenen, die sich unter ihre Führung stellten, Schutz und Sicherheit. Diejenigen, die sich ihr widersetzten, wurden zum Futter für die Rancoren. So wurden schließlich die Gefangenen zu ihren Gefolgsleuten, und Allya vefügte über eine Schar von willfährigen Sklaven. In den folgenden Jahren vermählte sich Allya mit einer Reihe der männlichen Sklaven. Ihre Söhne wurden mit den anderen Sklaven aufgezogen, wohingegen Allyas Töchter von ihr selbst betreut und ausgebildet wurden. Sie lehrte sie, die lebendige Macht, die Dathomir erfüllte, um sich zu spüren, diese zu kontrollieren und ihr zu gehorchen. Erst nach der Geburt ihrer Enkeltöchter bemerkte Allya, welchen Fehler sie begangen hatte. Ihre verbleibende Lebenszeit verbrachte sie damit, ihre Töchter in der Hellen Seite der Macht zu unterweisen. Als ihre älteste Tochter 16 Jahre alt war, starb sie und bat ihre Töchter auf dem Sterbebett, ihre Vorschriften für die Dathomirhexen zu ändern, sodass sie nur der Hellen Seite dienen sollten und niemals der Dunklen Seite nachgeben durften. Die Schriften wurden in das Buch des Gesetzes abgeändert, das nun den Leitsatz für die Dathomirhexen bildete. Im Laufe der Zeit spaltete sich der große Clan, den Allya gegründet hatte, in einzelne rivalisierende Clane, wie den Clan des Singenden Berges, den Clan der Herabregnenden Blätter und den Clan der Roten Berge. Jede Hexe, die die „dunkle Zauber“, also die Dunkle Seite, benutzte, wurde bestraft indem sie verstoßen wurde. Sie sollte in der Einsamkeit der Dschungel ihre Läuterung finden. Jedoch schlossen sich die Verbannten zusammen und die Hexen Gethzerion und Baritha stellten Allyas Urtext wieder her, nannten ihn das Buch der Schatten und begründeten somit die Clane der Nachtschwestern, wobei jeder Clan von einer Clanmutter und einer Schamanin angeführt wurde, soweit sie nicht ein und dieselbe Person waren. Das Tor der Unendlichkeit Jahrzehnte später ließ die Clanmutter Zalem ihre Sklaven dafür arbeiten, um das Tor der Unendlichkeit, eine mächtige Superwaffe, in einem, antiken Sternentempel der ausgestorbenen Kwa-Spezies zu finden, was ihr auch gelang. Sie richtete die Waffe auf den Planeten Coruscant, die Hauptwelt der Galaktischen Republik, um den Planeten zu vernichten. Doch Zalem ließ ihre enstellte Tochter Ros Lai an sich heran, da sie dachte, dass sie sie wieder mochte, weil sie vorgab, den Jedi-Eindringling Quinlan Vos zu töten. links|miniatur|Der [[Sternentempel der Kwa.]]In Wirklichkeit war dies jedoch nur eine Illusion, sodass Quinlan nicht getötet wurde. Stattdessen tötete Lai ihre Mutter Zalem und befahl den anderen Hexen als neue Anführerin, Quinlan endgültig zu töten. Dieser löste jedoch einen Mechanismus aus und tötete so die Hexen, nur Ros Lai betäubte er. Quinlan kehrte die Waffe um, so dass sich das Tor der Unendlichkeit selbst zerstörte. Er floh mit Ros Lai in Yags Sternenkreuzer nach Coruscant. Seine Begründung, Ros Lai am Leben gelassen zu haben, war, dass er Gutes in ihr spürte. Anschließend wurde Ros Lai auf Coruscant in Gewahrsam genommen. Nach Zalems Tod stieg die Clanmutter Talzin zu einer mächtigen Nachtschwester auf und vereinte nahezu alle Clane der Nachtschwestern in einem einzigen, den sie als Clanmutter und Schamanin anführte. In den darauffolgenden Jahren verließen einige der Nachtschwestern Dathomir, um arbeit auf anderen Planeten zu finden. Eine von ihnen war Mighella, die von dem Verbrecherlord Alexi Garyn als Leibwächterin rekrutiert wurde. Im Jahr 33 VSY rief Garyn alle seine Vigos zu seinem Hauptquartier des Planeten Ralltiir, da seine Verbrecherorganisation, die Schwarze Sonne, von einem unbekannten Attentäter aufgerieben wurde. Während der Zusammenkunft nahm Mighella eine Erschütterung in der Macht wahr, was sie noch nie zuvor verspürte. Kurz darauf wurde die Festung von dem Sith-Schüler Darth Maul gestürmt, der im Auftrag seines Meisters Darth Sidious die Führungsebene der Schwarzen Sonne auszulöschen versuchte. Als Darth Maul den Kommandoraum erreichte, flüchtete Garyn zusammen mit Mighella und seinem Buchhalter Oolth, um sich auf Corellia neu einzurichten. Schließlich sah sich Mighella gezwungen im Zweikampf gegen Darth Maul anzutreten, um ihren Herrn zu schützen. Die beiden duellierten sich bis Mighella Machtblitze auf Darth Maul feuerte. Als dieser den Blitzen widerstehen konnte, erkannte Mighella, dass es sich um einen Sith handelte. Kurz darauf wurde sie von Mauls Lichtschwert zerteilt. Klonkriege Bündnis mit den Separatisten Während der Klonkriege schloss die Konföderation unabhängiger Systemeunter Dooku einen Pakt mit den Nachtschwestern, der beinhaltete, dass diese Lichtschwertkristalle an die Separatisten liefern sollten, welche die Zerstörungskraft der Devastation, einer neuen Superwaffe der Konföderation, gewährleisteten. Der erste Angriff erfolgte auf den von Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli kommandierten Frachter'' Sedawan, der Kristalle von Ilum nach Coruscant brachte. Die befehlshabende Nachtschwester entführte die Jedi, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ein Klonkrieger eine Nachricht an den Jedi-Rat senden konnte. Die Spur führte die Jedi nach Rodia, wo sie nach ihren Ermittlungen vermuteten, dass sich auf Coruscant ein Verräter befand. rechts|miniatur|Die [[Devastation.]] Man entlarvte den Hutten Ziro, der über weitgehende Informationen über den Pakt verfügte und dafür auch von der Konföderation bedroht wurde. Bei ihm befand sich die Nachtschwester Ros Lai, die den Jedi im Austausch gegen ein Schiff einen Datenkristall überreichte. Auf Rodia erfuhren die Jedi inzwischen von der Verschwörung, da sie ein Gespräch der Nachtschwester Sai Sircu belauschten, in dem von einer Superwaffe und einer Lieferung Lichtschwertkristalle von Rodia die Rede war. Währenddessen brachte die Analyse des Datenkristalls hervor, dass die Nachtschwestern auch auf Christophsis aktiv waren. Die Senatorin Padmé Amidala, die das umgehend überprüfte, wurde jedoch angegriffen, allerdings von zwei Jedi gerettet. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Ros Lais Informationen unvollständig waren, da die Jedi auf Dathomir erfuhren, dass sie Waffe bereits starten sollte. Da jedoch die Lieferung von Rodia nicht eingetroffen war, ließ Darth Sidious als Demonstration die ''Devastation Kurs auf Dathomir nehmen, um sich die Feuerkraft der Waffe an der Heimat der Nachtschwestern beweisen zu lassen. Sircu, die während des Gespräches ebenfalls anwesend war, setzte jedoch Dooku außer Gefecht und vertauschte die Koordinaten mit denen von Coruscant. Indes wurde eine sechsköpfige Jedi-Gruppe gebildet, um auf die Devastation zu gelangen und sie zu zerstören. Tatsächlich war es den Jedi möglich, die Waffen des Schiffes zu deaktivieren und mit Jedi-Bombern die Zerstörung des Schiffes zu verursachen. Zwar konnte Dooku von Bord des Schiffes fliehen, doch die Allianz zwischen der Konföderation und den Schwestern der Nacht war beendet. Verrat an Ventress Als Dooku im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege seine Attentäterin, die gebürtige Nachtschwester Asajj Ventress, auf Geheis seines Meisters verriet, konnte diese seinem Anschlag jedoch schwer verletzt entkommen und mithilfe eines gekaperten Schiffs, der Raider, nach Dathomir zurückkehren. Als sie dort eintraf, wurde sie von den Nachtschwestern und ihrer neuen Clanmutter Talzin empfangen, als sie das Bewusstsein verlor und und von den Schwestern mit dem Wasser des Lebens behandelt wurde. Schließlich erwacht sie schließlich und sinnt auf Rache an ihrem Meister. Dabei will Talzin sie nach besten Kräften unterstützen, da sie sich für die Trennung Asajjs von den Nachtschwestern in jungen Jahren verantwortlich fühlt. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Schwestern Karis und Naa'leth führte Asajj auf einen Anschlag gegen Dooku aus, der jedoch fehlschlug, da Dooku zu mächtig für die Nachtschwestern war. Daraufhin kehrten die drei erfolglos nach Dathomir zurück. Allerdings hatte Talzin bereits einen neuen Plan, für den links|miniatur|Ventress testet [[Savage Opress.]]sie Dooku mit einem neuen Schüler, den sie ihm anbot, köderte und nach Dathomir einlud. Dooku willigte ein und besuchte Dathomir, wo er bereits von Talzin und ihrem Clan erwartet wurde. Talzin führte ihn dort in den Besprechungsraum, wo sie ihm einen neuen Attentäter anbot: Einen Zabrak-Krieger aus der Blutslinie des Sith-Lords Darth Maul. Daraufhin begab sich Ventress zum Dorf der Nachtbrüder und ließ sie die drei Kriegerprüfungen in der Arena der Feuertaufe absolvieren. Die Prüfungen bestand der junge Savage Opress. Ventress brachte Opress in die Festung der Hexen, wo die Schwestern eine Zeremonie an ihm durchführten, um Savage innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wachsen und erstarken zu lassen, wobei sie ihm gleichzeitig auch seinen Charakter manipulieren und ihn Asajj hörig machten. Kurz darauf trafen die Nachtschwestern auf Serenno vor Dookus Palast ein und stellten ihm seinen neuen Attentäter vor. Dooku begann sogleich damit, seinen Schüler auszubilden und ihm Aufträge zu erteilen. Ventress' Rache Nachdem er bei einem Auftrag den toydarianischen König Katuunko entfürte, konnten ihn die Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi verfolgen. Dieser erreichte ein Kriegsschiff der Separatisten und eilte mit Katuunkos Leiche zu seinem Meister. Dooku war mit seinem Schüler gar nicht zufrieden, weil er den König entgegen seinen Anweisungen tötete. Als Strafe folterte er Opress mit mehreren Salven Machtblitzen. In diesem Moment betrat die Ventress den Raum. Dooku bot Opress an, sein Versagen wieder gut zu machen, indem er Ventress töten würde. Doch sie erinnerte den Zabrak daran, dass seine wahre Loyalität bei ihr lag – und nicht bei Dooku. Inzwischen erreichten die beiden Jedi den Hangar des Zerstörers, während Ventress und Opress Dooku mit vereinten Kräften angriffen. Obwohl seine Widersacher ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, gelang es Dooku, die Überhand zu behalten. Darauf ließ Opress in seinem Zorn auf die beiden freien Lauf und es gelang Ventress nicht, ihn zu stoppen. Im Zuge des Kampfes floh Dooku durch einen Geheimschacht und Ventress folgte ihm, kurz bevor die beiden Jedi den Raum betraten. Sofort griff der Zabrak Kenobi und Skywalker an, während Dooku und Ventress ihr Duell fortsetzten. Ventress gelang es, Dookus Lichtschwert abzulenken, wodurch er in eine Dampfleitung schnitt und geblendet wurde. In dieser Zeit floh Ventress in eine Rettungskapsel und verließ das Schiff. Daraufhin erteilte Dooku den Kampfdroiden im Hangar den Auftrag, Opress zu töten, was diese sofort versuchten. Opress konnte sich der Droiden entledigen und lief in Dookus Solarsegler und verließ das Schiff. Auch die Jedi bestiegen ihr Schiff und flohen von dem Schiff. Schwer angeschlagen kehrte Savage Opress nach Dathomir zurück, um Mutter Talzin zu sprechen. Er erzählte ihr, dass er von Dooku und Ventress verraten wurde und nun die Jedi hinter ihm her seien. Nur sei er nicht stark genug, um sie alle zu besiegen. Doch Talzin gab ihm Hoffnung und holt ihre Kugel herbei, die das Abbild des Sith-Lords Darth Maul zeigte – dem Bruder von Savage Opress. Dieser hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt, dass alle aus seiner Sippe getötet worden waren. Doch laut Talzin lebte sein Bruder irgendwo am Äußeren Rand und sollte ihm alles beibringen, um noch mächtiger zu werden. Zum Abschluss gab sie ihrem Schützling einen Talisman mit auf den Weg, mit dessen Hilfe er seinen Bruder finden sollte. Nachdem ihr Angriff auf Dooku fehlschlug, kehrte Verntress erneut nach Dathomir zurück. Dort erzählte sie Talzin, dass Opress sie verraten habe und in die Galaxis geflohen sei. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie alles verloren hätte, doch Talzin erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch lebte und noch immer die Macht und ihre Schwestern hatte. Sie enthüllte Ventress, dass es für sie an der Zeit sein sollte, eine wahre Nachtschwester zu werden. Angriff auf Dathomir Derweil erhielt der Cyborg-General Grievous von Dooku den Befehl, Ventress und alle Nachtschwestern auszulöschen. Dieser startete daraufhin mit einer Armee von Kampfdroiden einen Angriff auf Dathomir. Währenddessen führte Ventress ein Ritual zur Aufnahme bei den Nachtschwestern durch. Als ihre Aufnahme gefeiert wurde, erfolgte plötzlich der Angriff einiger Droidenjäger. Talzin gab ihren Schwestern ,den Befehl, sich für den Kampf bereit zu machen. Die Droidenschiffe landeten und Grievous schickte die Droiden auf in den Kampf, während Ventress die zahlreich unterlegenen Nachtschwestern anführte. In der Festung der Nachtschwestern bat Talzin zur selben Zeit zwei Schwestern, aus ihren Gemächern eine kleine Metallkugel zu holen und sie zu der geheimen Höhle zu bringen. links|miniatur|Talzin während des [[Angriff auf Dathomir|Angriffs auf Dathomir.]]Sie selbst begab sich sofort dorthin und öffnete mit einem Zauber die Wand zur Höhle. In der Höhle bat sie Daka, die Älteste und Weiseste , die Armee der Toten zu beschwören, um die Droiden zurückzuschlagen. Die Hexe sang sogleich den Gesang der Wiedergeburt, mit dem die Leichen verstorbener Schwestern zu neuem Leben erweckt wurden und sich zum Kampfplatz aufmachten. Währenddessen feuerten die Droiden Entlaubungswaffen ab, die alles im Umkreis des Einschlag niederbrannten. In dem Moment betraten die Nachtschwestern-Zombies den Platz und erledigten die vordersten Droiden. Daka berichtete Talzin währenddessen, dass Ventress nun eine Armee habe. Daraufhin meinte diese, sie würde sich nun um Dooku kümmern. Sie öffnete sie die Metallkugel, die ihr die Schwestern gebracht hatten und nahm eine Haarsträhne Dookus heraus. Nun warf Talzin die Strähne in einen Kessel voller kochendem Wasser des Lebens, wobei sich eine kleine Puppe Dookus materialisierte. Talzin nahm die Puppe und tauchte sie in das Wasser, so dass sie leicht schmolz. Dooku spürte in genau diesem moment plötzlich Schmerzen und war von einem fremdartigen Geschwür bedeckt. Er ahnte sofort, dass Talzin dahinter steckte. Derweil rückte Ventress immer weiter zu Grievous vor und kam schließlich beim Kommandoschiff an und stand nun Grievous gegenüber. Sie forderte ihn heraus: Wenn sie gewinnen würde, sollte seine Armee Dathomir verlassen; sollte er gewinnen, würden die Nachtschwestern aufgeben. Ein Kampf entbrannte, als Grievous plötzlich seinen Droiden befiehlt, sie zu töten. Bevor Grievous sie jedoch töten konnte, griffen die Untoten ein, sodass Ventress sich mithilfe einer Schwester zurückziehen konnte. Auf Dookus Befehl drang Grievous derweil in die geheime Höhle ein und tötete Daka. Talzin wure in Dookus Folterung unterbrochen und konnte gerade noch fliehen, indem sie ihre physiche Gestalt mit der Macht auflöst. Da Daka tot war, fielen auch die Körper der Untoten leblos um. Die übrigen Nachtschwestern wurden von den Droiden ausgemerzt, nur Ventress konnte überleben. Auf ihrer Flucht begegnete sie Talzin, die ihr ein neues Leben vorraussagte, in dem sie glücklich sein würde. Darauf verschwand sie und wurde zu einem Macht-Geist. miniatur|200px|rechts|Kampfbereite Nachtschwestern Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Machtbasierende Orden Kategorie:Legends Darth Mauls Rückkehr Nachdem Savage Opress seinen totgeglaubten Bruder Darth Maul auf Lotho Minor wiedergefunden hatte, flog er in seinem gestohlenen Frachter nach Dathomir, um ihm seine Erinnerungen und bessere Beinprothesen zu geben. Als sie gelandet waren forderte Savage seinen Bruder auf, mit ihm zu gehen aber er weigerte sich. So ging Savage allein auf die Suche nach Mutter Talzin. Zunächst fand er nur das verwüstete Schlachtfeld vor, dann fand er sie schließlich, als sie durch grüne Lichtstahlen bei ihm entstand. Savage redete mit ihr und sie lockte Darth Maul mit einer Lichtkugel an. Sie gelangten so zu einem Altar. Mutter Talzin betäubte Maul und sprach einen Zauber der seine Spinnenbeine abfallen ließ. Aus den Maschinenteilen zerstörter Kampfdroiden schuf Talzin neue Beine und erneuerte seine Haut und seine Hörner. Sie belebte den Sith-Lord wieder und verschwand. Opress gab seinem Bruder daraufhin sein Lichtschwert zurück. Konflikt mit dem Imperium links|miniatur|Die von Silri entdeckte [[Sith-Armee.]] Gegen Ende der Klonkriege wurde die Galaktische Republik von dem Sith-Lord Palpatine, der zudem der Oberste Kanzler der Republik war, zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet. In den darauffolgenden Jahren widmete sich der Imperator vor allem der Rekrutierung von Machtnutzern. Bei seine Nachforschungen stieß er auf die Nachtschwestern. Da er sie für sehr talentiert hielt, ließ er auf Dathomir eine Imperiale Orbitalbasis und ein Gefängnis bauen. Da die Nachtschwestern jedoch über weit größere Macht als Palpatine verfügten, zerstörte dieser alle Schiffe auf dem Planeten und damit die Möglichkeit seiner auf dem Planeten stationierten Sturmtruppen, je wieder nach Hause zu gelangen. Die Sturmtruppen schlossen sich zum Teil aus Angst den Nachtschwestern an und dienten ihnen fortan. Eine Nachtschwester, Silri, schloss sich mit ihrem Rancor Knuddel dem Zann-Konsortium an und erweckte eine Armee von Sith-Kriegern. Was aus ihr wurde ist unbekannt. Der Clan der Nachtschwestern wurde nun von der Schwester Gethzerion neu gegründet, sie sammelte sämtliche verstoßenen Schwestern in einem Clan, dem sich außerdem noch weitere Dathomirhexen, wie zum Beispiel Barukka anschlossen. Dieser Clan wurde jedoch zerschlagen, nachdem der Kriegsherr Zsinj auf die Nachtschwestern schoss. 23 NSY, also etwa 15 Jahre nach dem Massaker unter den Hexen, gab es eine neue Gruppierung unter der Nachtschwester Tamith Kai, die sich dem zweiten Imperium und der Schatten-Akademie anschloss. Diese Gruppe, die sich aus dem Great Canyon Clan rekrutierte, duldete auch Männer in ihren Reihen. Nach der Zerstörung der Akademie waren die Nachtschwestern ausgelöscht. Bekannte Schwestern Bis 8 NSY *Talzin (Anführerin, Clanmutter) *Asajj Ventress *Asajj Ventress' Mutter *Luce *Naa'leth *Karis *Talia *Daka *Baritha *Barukka *Charal *Iesrena Feroldam *Gethzerion (Anführerin) *Grania *Gruthashaal *Ablow Hirzo *Ros Lai *Leandra *Merili *Mighella *Axkva Min *Morathax *Ocheron *Shabell *Silri *Varr *Zalem *Sai Sircu (Anführerin) *Yansu Grjak (Schamanin) Ab 23 NSY *Garowyn *Lomi Plo *Tamith Kai (Anführerin) *Vonnda Ra *Vilas Quellen * *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Akademie der Verdammten *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Die Verlorenen *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Angriff auf Yavin 4 * *''The Clone Wars – Die Jedi-Allianz'' *''Infinity's End – Das dunkle Portal'' * * * * * * Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Machtbasierende Orden Kategorie:Legends cs:Sestry noci en:Nightsisters es:Hermanas de la Noche la:Soror Noctis nl:Nightsisters pt:Irmãs da Noite ru:Сёстры ночи